


Kinky Bots Doing Kinky Things III

by eerian_sadow



Series: kink, kink and smut [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fingering, Gore, Injury, Masochism, Master/Slave, S&M, Sadism, Sex Slave, Sticky Sex, boot licking, damage, huge insertion, mentions of body modification, pain play, self-injury, sex pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty S&M scenes between Vortex and his pet Insecticon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT ADVISORY: **this Vortex is _fucked in the head_. his hobbies include genital mutilation, dismemberment and snuff. this is a dark series. if this bothers you/triggers you, turn back now**. 
> 
> okay, so. this wasn't the introduction Lacewing was supposed to have. oops. briefly, she is Vortex's devoted sex pet, who gets off on everything he puts her through and then some. she will do anything for him or to please him, including (as you will see) inflicting massive damage to herself and eating the corpses of their other "playmates" when they get worn out. **Lacewing is pretty fucked in the head too**.
> 
> for anyone following my "Melodies of Life" series, no this is not the senator. different universes.

The Insecticon slid down onto the oversized dildo with a pleased sigh. Vortex watched, fascinated, as her plating distended and the protoform beneath stretched to accommodate the huge toy. Lubricant and energon trickled down the sides of the toy as she lowered herself, but Lacewing's face showed nothing but the purest of bliss.

"You may overload, pet," Vortex told her.

Lacewing did, convulsing around the huge toy as she continued to slide down. The interrogator heard the crack of plating, something giving way as it was forced beyond its stress parameters and the Insecticon screamed as a second overload began before the first had even ended.

Vortex reached out and ran his fingers through the energon staining the dildo that she was still attempting to fit into her valve and marveled at how impossibly lucky he had been to find someone so perfectly suited to his desires.

"Don't move, my pet," he instructed, allowing his spike to pressurize. He laid it alongside the dildo and prepared to push it up into her valve. It would feel like nothing they had ever tried before. "This will probably hurt quite a bit."

A fresh wave of energon tainted lubricant flowed onto the toy at his words. "Please, master! Please hurt me!"

She shrieked and overloaded again as he slid in, his passage eased by the copious lubricant and energon on the toy. The charge went straight through his spike and into his pleasure centers, and he felt her valve tear further as he thrust uncontrollably quickly into the soft mesh.

The energon that leaked from the tear was a warm rush around his spike, and Vortex wasn't sure he would last any longer than his pet had before his first overload.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bit is tame, as far as Vortex and Lacewing go, but it has deliberate disturbing implications.

"Welcome home, Master." Lacewing kept her optics down, focused on the floor until her master's feet appeared in her vision. Then the Insecticon bent down quickly, aft in the air the way he preferred, and began licking the plating. The grime of his day tasted foul, like the refuse she had been living on before he saved her, but she would not stop until they were spotless. Her Master deserved no less.

Vortex stroked her aft in appreciation, and slid one finger into her valve as she worked. Lacewing whimpered softly, so softly because he he hadn't given her permission to speak or express her pleasure, and kept licking as her sensors cried out for more stimulation than one single finger could give.

Her master slid his other three fingers into her valve as she finished cleaning his feet and stroked them in and out several times. The femme groaned softly in thanks and kissed the tops of both his feet as the extra sensor nodes Vortex had installed were perfectly stimulated. Her interface system reached peak capacity quickly, just as he had modified it to do, and Lacewing fought against the overload he had already brought her to the brink of.

"Such a good pet," She could hear the smile in her master's voice. "Overload for me."

She moaned gratefuly at the command and let go. Her overload crackled over her frame in bright blue arcs and her valve clamped down over her master's fingers like a vice. The overload lasted for several long joors, radiating pleasure across her frame until her sensory antennae began to smoke and crackle.

As the sensations tapered off, Vortex pulled his fingers from her valve, making sure to drag them across her extra sensor nodes. Her systems began priming again at the sensation, but her master did nothing else to stimulate her. Lacdwing stifled a whimper of frustrated want. Vortex commanded her pleasure, and if he was finished with her, whining would do her no good.

"Such a good pet," Vortex repeated, stroking one of her wing panels. "I do wish I had two of you."

The Insecticon said nothing--her Master would tell her when she was allowed to speak--and nodded. She wished that there had been another of her kind on the street the day her master brought her home. The companions he sometimes brought her were nice, but Insecticons were meant to live in colonies.

"But this new companion will have to suffice." A second set of feet entered Lacewing's vision, smaller and slimmer than her master's. "Take our new friend and make her comfortable in Racer's old room. We'll start her training after I get back from this job with Onslaught."

"Yes, Master." He always wanted to hear her agreement when he gave her an order, and Lacewing did enjoy saying his title out loud. "Thank you, Master." She stood without raising her optics and reached her hand out to the new femme. 

Idly, she wondered how long this one would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Vortex has contacts who help him find "playmates" and "companions" for himself and Lacewing. he knows she gets lonely when he's away on missions. unfortunately, neither of them take very good care of their slaves.


End file.
